With the continuous developments of computer technology, more and more applications have been used. In order to meet different operation requirements to the applications by a user, when an application is running, application scenarios of other applications are also used at the same time. For example, when a game application program is ran, a voice application program is needed for realizing a voice commutation function synchronously with playing game. Thus, when an application program interface is displayed, other application program interface is also need to be displayed.
In existing technology, when two or more than two application program interfaces are displayed, each application program interface of the two or more than two application is generally displayed in a corresponding window. When the user wants to operate any of the application program interfaces, the windows displaying the corresponding application program interfaces are switched in order to position a focus on the window which is operated. For the application scenarios of playing games while voice communications, in the existing technology, when a game application program interface and a voice application program interface are displayed at the same time, a voice application program is firstly started, once a game process is detected to be started, the voice application program interface is injected into the game application program interface through a Hook technology. Then the voice application program interface is compulsively displayed when the game application program interface is displayed. In another word, two application program interfaces (the voice application program interface and the game application program interface) are synchronously displayed in one window.
During the process of realizing the present disclosure, at least following problems exist in the existing technology.
When the window displays the corresponding application program interface in the existing technology, a focus should be located on the window which is operated, which may bring a frequent switching of the focus, and is not conducive to a user experience. Moreover, this way of displaying the game application program interface on a full screen will impact game pictures and further reduce user experience once the window displaying the game application program interface loses the focus. The way of displaying game application program interface and voice application program interface on the same window through Hook technology may be easy to be misjudged to be a Trojan virus by all kinds of security application programs, so that the security application programs intercept a Hook action, which may cause a poor universality to the existing technology. In addition, the safety application forcibly intercepts the pictures to generated, which may also lead to a risk of generating a game unsuccessfully. Thus, a reliability of the existing technology is poor.